Talk:Weltreich Map/@comment-31980849-20191218012114
Before the War Around the ’70s, Germany began to realize that it was impossible to retain control over most of the world without giving at least some autonomy to some regions. It began to decolonize certain regions by creating puppet states or nations that were still loyal to the Empire and the Central Powers (India, Morocco, etc), although it did strengthen its cultural influence and control over most European puppets, such as Bohemia and Warsaw. At the same time, Russia and the International developed their militaries in preparation for a possible conflict with Germany. The War The Cold War officially began on April 14, 1991 after the American Union State and the Syndicalist States of America declared war on each other following a border conflict. The small conflict quickly escalated into a world war after Germany joined the war on April 16 and Russia joined the war on April 17. The communists made some early gains in Eastern Europe, however the imperialists quickly took over the Syndicalist States, Cuba and Panama and secured North America for the Central Powers. They were also able to overrun France and Italy. South Africa took advantage of a distracted German army and rebelled, securing their own independence. The Soviets began to push harder into Europe, hoping to take advantage of Germany’s overexerted army, and capture Berlin to force an early capitulation of Germany. However, they neglected Siberia, assuming it to be too cold and unimportant to invade. The Japanese took advantage of this and quickly invaded, taking over much of Siberia and nearing Moscow. By the time Russia realized its mistake, it was too late. The Central Powers capitulated Russia on June 7 1996 and had no trouble defeating the remainder of the communist states. Redrawing the Borders Several post-war treaties altered the borders worldwide. Germany made sure to severely weaken the communist states so that no nation or alliance could rival it in power. Some, such as Cuba, the Syndicalist States and Italy, were completely dismantled, and their lands were annexed by other nations. Some, like Russia, France and the UK, lost key regions but still remained intact. Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Finland and Baltica received full independence from Germany post-war, due to “outstanding national war effort”. Post-War Many regions were ravaged by the Cold War, especially eastern Europe, which suffered from brutal Russian occupation for several years. These nations are more focused on reconstruction than gaining independence or autonomy. For the most part, the world follows the dominant imperial ideology. Through propaganda, Germany spreads its image as a peace-loving and generous nation, throwing grand televised celebrations for the independence of new nations and the creation of new states from colonial land. Although decolonization is in progress, there are still German colonies remaining in Africa, Southeast Asia and the Pacific. Germany has begun to relinquish its tight grasp over the planet, but could this result in their political and cultural hegemony slipping away? Here is the link to my Youtube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCz04wCvly-JR7nu9A9PcfDA. (Lunar Mapping). I don't really make videos very often but I do make maps on my own. Your videos inspire me to keep working on projects of my own. I love your videos and please keep up the good work!